


Holy Shit.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Tig takes you on a date and trouble arises, will it all turn out ok?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Clairese, here you go doll!
> 
> I hope you like it and thank you for reading! <3

I took a deep breath, pushed up my boobs, and tugged my skirt down for the final time before I went headed into the Sons of Anarchy club house. I had been warned by the girls at work, and by the man that I was coming to see, that it was a little rough. I looked around for that mop of crazy, curly, brown hair and smiled when I heard his laugh by the pool table. A few of the guys had looked up when I walked in and one of them was walking over to me. I thought there would be a few more guys since it was getting later on in the night. I had come to see Tig after I got off work, like he asked me too when he came to see me on my break.  
"Well hello there." He was young, a shaved head except for the buzzed mohawk running down the middle and tribal tattoos on the sides of his scalp.   
"Hello." I replied with a small smile.   
"Are you looking for someone?" He asked with a confident smile and I nodded.  
"Yeah, me. Beat it Juice." We both turned to see Tig standing there and I grinned at him.   
"Oh Tiggy, play nice huh?" Tig tugged me closer to him and I twined my hand with his. Juice was gaping at me and then looked up at Tig.   
"This is your girl?" He asked and Tig frowned.  
"Why are you surprised?" Juice laughed and motioned at my 5'3, 110 pound frame. Tig looked huge standing next to me, but I had always liked that.  
"She looks so tiny, how is she not scared of you?" Tig frowned and looked down at me.  
"Do I scare you?" I gave him a flirty smile and shook my head.  
"No baby, we both know that I could take you." He threw back his head and laughed, I really could but he didn't know that. I'd never had to show him that I could defend myself.  
"I don't doubt it for a second." Tig muttered in my ear and he tugged me towards the pool table. "Guys I want you to meet someone." Three heads looked up at me and Juice had wandered over as well. "This is Clairese, she's gonna be around, This is Happy (Bald guy with a lot of tattoos), Jax (Young guy with shaggy blonde hair and a baby face), You know Juice already, and this is Kozik (Blonde short hair and a kind smile)." The way he said Kozik's name led me to believe that he didn't like him. I made a mental note and smiled at the men in front of me.  
"Hi."   
"You're Tig's girl?" Jax asked with the same tone as Juice.  
"Why is that so surprising?!" Tig asked in exasperation and I let out a laugh.  
"Because she looks like a kindergarten teacher and you're... well you man." Kozik replied and I gave Tig's hand a squeeze and he looked down at me, he smiled and leaned down to kiss my head as he pulled me closer.   
"So, uh how did you two meet?" Juice asked and I chuckled at the memory.   
"Well, Tig here tried to start a brawl with one of the Doctors at Saint Thomas and I had to break it up. He called me a nosy bitch and I called him a macho asshole." Tig sighed as the guys laughed.   
"How long after that did he ask you out?" Kozik asked and I smiled.   
"About ten minutes after I told him to fuck off before I called security." Happy laughed and gave me a fist bump before he shook his head at Tig.  
"What? I saw a chance and I took it." Tig defended himself and I laughed softly.   
"When was this?"  
"About eight months ago, that run that went wrong for Bobby." They all went quiet and I knew why. I wasn't an old lady or a wife so I had no reason to know about it.   
"You've been together for eight months?" Jax asked and I shrugged.   
"I guess so?" I looked at Tig and he was nodding and looking proud. "Why?"  
"Tig doesn't usually hang around after he gets what he wants." Kozik replied on his way to the bar and I just shrugged.  
"So, uh why'd you want me to come by Tiggy?" I asked him ignoring Kozik's comment.  
"I wanted you to meet the guys, the others are out on business but we can come back later and have you meet them."  
"We're leaving?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Yeah, taking you for a ride." He said as he pulled me towards the door.   
"And here I thought that was my job." He smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me.   
"That's for later baby." He told me as he climbed on the bike and I slid on after him, my skirt hiked up dangerously high and I tugged at it but it was no use. "I really like that skirt." Tig told me and I looked up to see his eyes glued to my legs.  
"Yeah I like it too, in one piece." He grinned and nodded as he turned and started the bike. He always drove fast and I liked that, it was a rush but I knew that he would never do anything reckless with me on the back. He would never put me in danger. He drove all around town, up to his thinking spot above the town and it was beautiful. We stood up there for a while talking, and making out. Tig was sweet to me, he always had been and I knew that it wasn't something that he was used to.   
"Does it surprise you that I stuck around?" He asked me and I looked up at him.  
"I don't know, a part of me thought you wouldn't because I am nothing special, but I haven't tried to cage you in so I'm not really surprised. Why does it surprise you?"  
"Yes and No. The guys are right, after I get what I want I don't usually hang around, I even keep my pants on so I can just zip and go. I warned you that I was a dick before we went out!" He exclaimed as I bit his arm.  
"You didn't really have to warn me, I saw that side of you before you even asked." I mumbled and he growled at me, making me grin.  
" _Anyway_ I'm trying to be romantic and you're not letting me!" He sighed and gave me a squeeze. "I don't want to leave you, I want to get more serious." I looked up at him and he was looking away from me.   
"Tig, we're fine as we are, nothing has to change. I've never pushed you and I don't want to be your ball and chain." He looked at me and shook his head.   
"I don't feel like your pushing me, you never ask for anything from me, you basically let me have free reign, but I want to commit to you. I love you and I want the whole picket fence thing with you." I smiled softly because he had never said that to me before.   
"I love you too, but what the fuck would we do with a picket fence?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"Fuck if I know, So you wanna get married? Be my old lady?" He asked me with warm, serious blue eyes and I just looked at him for a minute.   
"Yeah, lets do it." He grinned and scooped me up, I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he kissed me. He set me down and reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring and It was beautiful, classy but not gaudy. I loved it. We lingered there for a while longer talking about the things we wanted besides a picket fence, we both agreed on a dog or two and skirted over the kid subject. We were both weary of having kids.   
"You hungry?" He asked and I shrugged. "When did you eat last, I know it wasn't on your lunch break." He gave me a wicked grin and I wacked him, he had pinned me in an on call room and we were occupied for most of my lunch. "Ok, C'mon it's time for food." I nod and we climb on the bike. We get halfway back to town when a group of bikers surrounds us out of no where. Tig yells out when one bumps into us and he swerves. I grip him tighter and he looked for a way out. We get bumped again and I bury my face against his kutte, we were going to go down. Sure enough the next bump hit hard enough to take the bike down, we skidded about a hundred feet down the road and I felt my arm, leg and hip getting scraped up, it was excruciating. Tig tried to keep the bike up and off of me but he was pinned like I was. We finally stopped sliding and he pulled his leg out and lifted the bike off of me.   
"Babe!" He scooped my up and set me on my feet.   
"I'm ok, just scraped up. Nothings broken." He nodded and we heard the bikes coming up, the circled us and I finally looked up.   
"Mayans." Tig muttered and I stepped closer to him.  
"Now don't be like that sweetness, we just want to talk." All of them had gotten off their bikes and they were in a loose circle around us.  
"I thought Clay dealt with you earlier." Tig spit on the ground, his face had a cut on it and he was bleeding into his mouth.  
"Dealt with me? I'm not someone you deal with." The man stepped closer and I stiffened when he turned to look at me. "You're a pretty little crow eater, maybe you could come hang out with the Mayans for a while?"   
"She's not a crow eater." Tig said in a cold voice. "And she's not going anywhere with you Alvarez."   
"Is this your old lady?" Alvarez asked with a laugh and then he looked at me, at my hands and he grinned. "It is, this is great." He turned to the other Mayans behind him. "Beat him, bring her."   
"No!" Tig shouted and he took out his gun, he shot two men before he was tackled to the ground. I felt a hand grip my arm so I went with my instinct. I threw my elbow back into the mans nose, he leg go of me and gripped his face as I turned and swung my leg up and across his face. He crumpled to the ground and I watched Tig putting up a hell of a fight. One of the men that was on his saw what I did and he came over to me. "Leave her alone!" Tig shouted and I dodge the hit that the man threw at me. I kicked his knee out from under him and bashed my knee into his face, it hurt because of the road rash but I didn't care about that now. Tig had taken out two of his own guys and there was six left plus Alvarez. Another guy cam at me from behind and I used my helmet as a weapon as I threw my head back and into his face, he yelled out and threw me away from him. I fell to the ground but got up in a hurry, I heard other bikes coming and I was worried that he had called for more men. I saw the man I just bashed in the face running at me, I jumped up and kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. Tig was down and two guys were beating on him so I walked over and punched one in the kidney to distract him, he whipped around and pulled his gun on me.   
"Coward." I told him through gritted teeth, he smirked at me and I kicked out and got the gun from him, but not before he got a shot off and I felt the bullet flash into me arm. I cried out and kneed him in the balls as he rushed me, he went down and I kicked him in the face, twice to lay him out. I felt another hand on me and I whipped around but before I could hit out Tig wrapped his arms around me.  
"Whoa! It's me babe." I sighed and looked around, there were men in various states of damage, with guns on them. Jax, Happy, Juice, Kozik and a few other guys were there, keeping them down. Juice was gaping at me   
"Holy shit." He mouthed at me and I sent him a smile that was more grimace then smile.  
"Jesus I heard the gun go off and I heard you cry out, I freaked the fuck out." Tig told me as he took my face in his hands.  
"It went clean through I think." I nodded at my arm and he looked at it. "Are you ok?" I asked him and he pulled me into a hug as he took a deep breath.  
"I am now, I thought they took you, until I saw you kicking some serious ass, a lot happened in a short amount of time." He took another breath and I wrapped my good arm around him.   
"I told you I could take care of myself." He laughed and nodded.  
"Yes you did." He walked over to who I assumed was the President and they talked for a minute before he came back to me.   
"Lets go get you cleaned up ok?" I nodded and he lifted his bike up and started it up, it sounded fine so he climbed on and I gently climbed on after him. He drove slow so I didn't fall off since my one arm was killing me. He took me to the club house and we took a shower together, he helped me get all the dirt and rocks out of the scrapes on my arm, leg, and hip. I helped him get the stuff out of his face and arm and then he just held onto me for a minute. "I almost lost you."  
"No, baby I'm fine. I'm right here with you. I'm safe."  
"They would've taken you if you couldn't defend yourself. I couldn't take ten of them on my own."   
"But they didn't and I can take care of myself. No one's taking me from you." He nodded and then turned off the water.   
"We need to stitch your arm." I nodded and we got dressed, me in one of Tig's SAMCRO tank tops and a pair of his shorts since my clothes were shredded and bloody. I led me into the bar and sat me at a table so he could go get the first aid kit. I looked up when the guys walked in and Juice, Jax, and Happy walked over to me.  
"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" I looked up at Juice and Jax.  
"My sister was raped when we were kids, She took me with her to her self defense classes." They both just nodded and Tig came in with the first aid kit looking proud.   
"Isn't my old lady awesome?" He asked and the guys all turned to look at me.  
"Old lady?" He nodded gently took my hand to flash the ring at them.  
"She said yeah!" They all smiled at me and Juice gave me a gentle hug.  
"I can give you his crow." Happy told me and I frowned.  
"Crow?" Tig nodded and lifted his shirt to show me his crow tattoo, it was beautiful.  
"Old ladies get their mans crow tattooed on em." Happy told me and I smiled at him.  
"That would be great." He nodded and gave me a rare smile.  
"Lets get you stitched up first, your still bleeding a little bit." Tig picked me up and set me in a chair so that he could get to me. It went by fast and he cleaned it and bandaged it up. "I have to go talk with Clay, will you be ok here for a few minutes?" I nodded and he kissed my head before he walked away. I leaned my head against the wall and let out a sigh, I must've dozed off because next thing I know Tig is carrying me down the hall way of the clubhouse.  
"Where are we going?" I asked him and he looked down at me with a smile.  
"We're going to crash here tonight, we're both tired." I nodded and he set me on the bed in his dorm room. I shifted over so he could climb in with me and he gently pulled me back against his chest.  
"I love you Tiggy." He chuckled and buried his face in my hair.  
"I love you too baby girl." Neither of us expected this to last or that we could be so great together, but we are and it has lasted, it won't always be easy but it will be worth it and that is what matters.


End file.
